The present invention relates to a magnetic recording medium.
When considering about reproductive output of a magnetic recording and reproducing system, it is more advantageous that a spacing between a surface of magnetic recording medium and a magnetic head namely gliding height of the magnetic head is smaller. That is, the smaller spacing loss is more advantageous. In other words, it is desirable that the surface of magnetic recording medium is smooth.
Contrary to this, if the surface is too smooth, however, the magnetic head may stick to the surface of the magnetic recording medium at the beginning of running the magnetic recording medium and at the stopping of running the magnetic recording medium. As a result the magnetic recording medium is easily damaged.
The texture processing for forming minute unevenness on a surface of magnetic recording medium is carried out to solve this problem. Now, with improvement of recording density the task for improvement of gliding height of magnetic head becomes a big subject. Therefore, a more and more advanced technical level is demanded for the texture processing. And this texture processing art becomes important for development of a magnetic disk.
By the way a restudy on materials of disk substrate is going on for improving recording density. As a result of this restudy, for an example, a substrate made of glassy carbon is proposed. (pp35 to 38 in the Kobe Steel Technical Report, No4, Vol.39, 1989, Japanese Patent Publication No.63-46004(1988)) As this substrate has excellent characteristics in lightness, smoothness, heat resistance, conductivity, it is paid attention as a substrate that can respond to high density recording.
The development of texture processing art mentioned above, however, is behind. Therefore establishment of this art is desired.